hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Windra
Windra is the alias Fynxfan uses on the internet, but also represents her real self. She considers herself an artist and wants to write stories but struggles with them, but loves character creation. She also enjoys anime, manga and video games. "Dying kills you" -me some time in 2018 (actually the ninth march) uwu Where to find me Mostly here, but I also have some other accounts! Come read some stuff I wrote: Wattpad uwu Appearance Windra has brown hair that reaches about the height of her shoulder blades which she wears open almost all of the time. Her eyes are blue-grey. She loves wearing casual clothes, especially comfy jackets. Windra almost always wears jeans except in summer, where she might switch to shorts or, on rare occasions skirts or dresses because she has few she really likes. Some of her clothes are also anime related. She wants to try out a school uniform. Despite her like of casual clothes, Windra has a love for elaborate lolita-like dresses and clothes as well as any kind of uniform for that matter. Windra does not wear make-up, most likely due to her being way too lazy to apply it and take it off. Personality Windra is a quiet individual that dislikes social interaction beyond her friends and family (and aquaintances she trusts). She gets anxious very easily, reaching from stuttering to her mind straight up dying inside, which does not change online, which results in her taking ages to reply. She also gets sick very easily and likes to stay at home since her friends live far away, so she doesn't really socialize outside of her own corner. Tends to panic easily, worries too much about her own life. If you get to know her better, you will realize that she actually wants to share her love for whatever fandom she has dived into at the moment, displaying a happy-go-lucky personality, but can't overcome her timidness. She will annoy you with memes, a great passion of hers, or other fandom-related stuff, or telling you jokes she looked up on/stole from the internet, so she can be considered a jokester-kind of girl. She is easy to satisfy if you give her some stuff she likes, for example music or sweets or just merch for various series. She consideres herself to be good at school, except for pysical education (she's kind of a stick/brick). She enjoys playing her instruments, drawing and character creation. Anime, manga and cosplay are other hobbies of her, as well as video games, both on consoles, smartphones or whatever other device. Collecting merchandise, figures and building model kits. She considers herself a nerd and a weeb/otaku and likes to make fun of her (pathetic) self. Other stuff you don't want to know * Has moved quite a lot in her life * Has two younger siblings (one brother, one sister), parents, two uncles and a grandmother * Owned a rabbit once but it has passed away sadly, still kind of takes care of her sister's rabbits * Just another soul trapped in idol hell/Trapped in idol hell with no way out * Lives off of memes and Ainana and nothing else * Currently still a student * Can speak english, german and a little bit of french, but wants to learn japanese at one point to * Btw is a girl if you haven't picked up on that * Aquarius * Has the WORST luck out of everybody she knows. And with worst luck she means if there's a possibility something bad happens it will happen to her. Also she will catch every illness in a radius of about 100 metres. * Additionally has allergies (which she will not specify) which doesn't really help. Favourites and stuff (Ask if you want to know anything more!) Anime&Manga Okay this might get long, so I'll seperate them by genre or so? This is probably incomplete... PreCure, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (The Mahou Shojo) Initial D (uwu), Kuroko no Basket (I guess?), Haikyuu!, Dia no Ace, Ookiku Furikabutte, Cheer Danshi!!, Area no Kishi, Eyeshield 21(The sports) Akagami no Shirayukihime, Frame Arms Girl, Yu-gi-oh!, IDOLiSH7 (Yes this will appear oftern), Mahoutsukai no Yome, Detective Conan, Magic Kaito (1412), Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens, Soul Eater, Servamp, Jojo (aww f, I ended up in hell), Bungo Stray Dogs, Black Torch, In/Spectre (The "Whatever this is" category/"The rest") Games Uhhh... Pokémon, Zelda, Animal Crossing, Story of Seasons, Yokai-Watch, Fire Emblem, (Splatoon?), Persona (series), IDOLiSH7 (the rythm game) Music Anime soundtracks and a bit of JPop. Otherwise, for western music, the 80s are her taste. Other stuff Memes, Card games, eating! (lol kind of) Gallery elemental shine precure.png|Updated version of Windra's first series, Elemental Shine PreCure Cure Kyuubi.jpg|Cure Kyuubi, a standalone Cure Cure Mezzo arts.png|Cure Mezzo, a Suite OC MusubiIdol.png|Summer Melodies PreCure's lead Cure, Cure Idol KiyokoSeafoam.png|SMP's second Cure, Cure Seafoam SairenSiren.png|SMP's third Cure, Cure Siren Cure Lunar and Cure Aura background.png|Cure Aura and Cure Lunar AuraLunar.png KazuhaCureManticore.png|The first design for Destiny Star PreCure, Cure Manticore (5th Cure) SumireCureEncodeNew.png|Destiny Star PreCure, 4th Cure; Cure Encode NatsukoCureSoulburner.png|Second Destiny Star PreCure, Cure Soul other KazuhaManticore.png RuriCureSeal.png|Cure Seal, DSPC's third Cure MomoCureLicht.png|DSPC's Lead Cure, Cure Licht Alraune.png|Alraune, a villain from Destiny Star PreCure RuriCureSealOld.png|Cure Seal's old design. It was changed because it didn't really fit the character. SumireCureEncode.png|Cure Encode's old design Cure Me.PNG|What Windra imagines herself as a Happiness Charge Cure. Random Cure.PNG|Another design which has remained unused so far Kanalbild.jpg|Windra's original icon uwu Kazuko.png|owo what's this (it's my HUGtto OC!) MiwaIdentity.png|The lead Cure for Windra's lastest series, Night Pursuit Pretty Cure YumiaNocturne.png|Second Night Pursuit Pretty Cure SatoruPhantom.png|Third Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Cure Saint.png|owo what's this? Felilala.png|Felicia and Lala VegaNebula.png|Star Twinkle OC, Cure Nebula DenebMessier.png|Star Twinkle OC, Cure Messier Morrigan.png|Night Pursuit Pretty Cure villain, Morrigan Doris.png|Police officer Doris, supporting character in NPPC IMG 20190623 193430.jpg|Cure Cosmo in pencil CureStallarCelestial.png|Picture for an art trade, showing Cure Stellar and Cure Celestial MihoProfile.png|Miho's profile AgehaProfile.png|Ageha's profile AiriProfile.png|Airi's profile Izuru.png|Mochizuki Izuru SenriAlcubierre.png|Senri, Star Twinkle OC CursedChuuyaBG.png|fan art uwu Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Users Category:Pen Names